Gree
The Gree are an obscure species of tentacled gray cephalopods from the planet Gree. Biology and Appearance Each gray-skinned Gree has six tentacles and an over-sized head, and stood between 0.8 and 1.2 meters tall. Gree evolved in a Type II atmosphere, and generally covered their lower faces with odd spongy devices (presumably breath masks) in Type I atmospheres. Society and Culture Gree civilization is one of the oldest in the galaxy. During what they called "the most ancient and forgotten days", the Gree developed highly advanced technology which appeared to operate on principles quite different from what the rising Human and humanoid civilizations established as the galactic standard. In 100,000 BBY, the Gree came into conflict with their closest neighbors, the extragalactic and advanced civilization known as the Kwa. Later, between 27,000 and 25,200 BBY, the Gree were pushed back to their borders by the aggressive expansions and military actions of the Rakata Infinite Empire. Gree society at its height had four castes: researchers who produced new devices, crafters who manufactured them, operators who operated devices, and administrators who ran the government. Each caste was further divided into several guilds, and each world in the Gree Enclave was ruled by a council of guildmasters. Gree marked their foreheads with hieroglyphic tattoos to denote caste and rank. As Gree engineering reached its zenith, the operators came to dominate the other castes. Eventually, the researchers and crafters disappeared entirely. Their society became apathetic, with the operators and administrators concerned only with maintaining their cultural purity and keeping what devices they could still understand in operation. By the time of the last days of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Empire, their glory days were long over, and their history and technological secrets mostly lost. They became an obscure species, known only to specialists in alien cultures. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 2D/3D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D/4D *'MECHANICAL:' 3D/5D *'PERCEPTION:' 1D/3D *'STRENGTH:' 1D/3D *'TECHNICAL:' 2D/5D *Move: 5/7 Special Skills Device Repair: This skill allows Gree to repair their ancient devices. However, only masters of a device would have its corresponding repair skill. Even so, few masters excel at maintaining their deteriorating devices. Device Operation: This skill allows Gree to manipulate their odd devices. Gree Technology is different enough from Imperial-standard technology that a different skill must be used for Gree devices. Device operationis used for native Gree technical objects. Humans (and simialr species) are unlikely to have this skill and Gree are only a little more likely to have developed Imperial-standard Mechanical skills. Humans using Gree devices and Gree using Imperial-standard devices suffer a +5 modifer to difficulty numbers. Story Factors Droid Stigma: Gree ignore and look down on droids, and consider droids and autonomous computers an unimportant technology. To the Gree, devices are to be mastered and manipulated - they shouldn’t be rolling around on their own, operating unsupervised. Gree don’t hate droids, but avoid interacting with them whenever possible. Gree Masters: Gree place great value on individual skills. Those Gree most proficient at operating their ancient technology are known as “masters.” These masters are respected, honored, and praised for their skills, and often take on students who study the ancient devices and learn to operate them. Category:Races